Imprevisto
by Lab Girl
Summary: Na manhã de Natal, Scully fica com o carro atolado na neve... até Mulder aparecer para salvar seu dia.


**Título: Imprevisto**  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Arquivo X, M&S, 3ª temporada, humor, fluffy, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhuma importante. Um entendimento de natureza adulta fica (muito) subentendido mais para o final... portanto, é livre para todos os públicos ;)  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG  
><strong>Capítulos<strong>: 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Na manhã de Natal, Scully fica com o carro atolado na neve... até Mulder aparecer para salvar seu dia.

**Notas da Autora: **Este é o meu singelo presente de Amigo Secreto Arquivo X/Davillian 2011 do Need For Fic para a IsaBones :) enquanto escrevia percebi que a história poderia se encaixar bem na 3ª temporada da série. Então, aqui está... espero que não só a minha AS curta ^_^ mas também os demais eXcers aí fora!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

Dana Scully bufou, tentando dar a partida em seu carro pela quarta vez. Bem agora que estava a caminha da casa da mãe? Justo na hora do almoço de Natal?

Ela jogou o corpo contra o assento do motorista, revirando os olhos e suspirando. Tinha nevado a noite passada. Quando era criança lembrava-se de adorar vésperas de Natal com neve, na manhã seguinte sempre saía lá fora com os irmãos para brincar, fazer bonecos ou guerra de bolas de neve. Mas hoje estava longe de curtir o que a noite de nevasca tinha feito com seu pobre carro.

Tentando não perder a fé, Dana ajeitou a postura e segurou o volante com uma das mãos, girando a chave com a outra. Deu a partida, ouviu o som do motor, engatou a primeira e acelerou... nada. Nada de novo!

Seria possível? Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando novamente, mais uma vez sem sucesso.

Seu celular então tocou, o barulho desconcentrando-a e fazendo seu corpo pular no banco do carro.

Ela desligou o motor com um suspiro. Retirou o celular do bolso de seu casaco azul e atendeu, esperando que fosse sua mãe querendo saber a que horas chegaria para o almoço de Natal.

"Scully" murmurou, tentando esconder a frustração na voz.

_"E aí, Scully?"_ a voz do outro lado arrepiou os pêlos de sua nuca.

"Mulder... o que foi desta vez?" Dana suspirou, já imaginando o que o parceiro poderia querer com ela em plena manhã de Natal.

_"Bom dia pra você também!"_ ele provocou. _"E então, o que está fazendo?"_

Como ele se atrevia a ser tão curioso? Dana apertou o telefone contra o ouvido.

"Estou tentando ir para a casa da minha mãe."

_"Tentando?"_ a palavra não passou despercebida à Mulder, claro. _"Algum problema?"_

Ela tinha duas opções: 1, confessar que estava com o carro preso na neve; 2, omitir e não admitir derrota.

"Não, problema algum" ela escolheu a segunda opção.

Ora, quem poderia culpá-la? Ela era uma mulher independente, uma médica, uma gente federal pelo amor de Deus! E era sempre relegada ao banco do passageiro nas viagens que fazia com Mulder a trabalho. Se dissesse a ele que não conseguia tirar seu carro da porta de casa por causa da neve seria o mesmo que dar a ele mais munição para piadinhas do tipo _'Seus pés não alcançam os pedais?',_ sem dizer que seria o mesmo que alimentar a posição machista dele com relação a mulheres e carros.

Não, Dana não estava disposta a passar por isso.

_"Tem certeza?"_ ele tornou a insistir do outro lado da linha. _"Eu ouvi você dar um suspiro frustrado."_

Droga, ela havia suspirado? Nem tinha notado.

"Mulder, eu estou bem" ela foi logo dizendo, fechando os olhos e contando mentalmente até dez por paciência.

_"E quando você não está?"_ ele ironizou.

"De qualquer modo, obrigada pela preocupação. Mas não deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa no dia de Natal? Como visitar a sua mãe?"

Ela não quis ser rude, mas precisava de uma maneira de cortar aquela ligação.

_"Eu estou a caminho de lá. Só liguei para desejar um Feliz Natal."_

Auch! Ela sentiu-se repentinamente mal educada. O parceiro apenas queria ser cortês e ela estava tão preocupada com seu próprio orgulho feminino que nem se dera conta de que ele estava ligando para desejar um bom Natal.

"Feliz Natal para você também, Mulder" ela disse, tentando consertar a indelicadeza e ao mesmo tempo ligar o motor mais uma vez.

_"Diga a sua mãe que desejei um bom feriado."_

"O mesmo para a sua" Dana disse.

O motor do carro roncou, mas mesmo acelerando o veículo ele não saiu do lugar.

_Droga!_

A linha caiu e ela então soube que o parceiro havia desligado o telefone. Suspirando, jogou o aparelho celular no banco do passageiro. Segurou o volante com as duas mãos e tornou a pisar no acelerador.

O motor fez um barulho furioso, mas os pneus apenas giraram, sem sair do lugar.

Scully desligou o veículo e bateu no volante com força.

"Oh, mer-"

Antes que ela terminasse de proferir o impropério, uma batida na janela a assustou, fazendo-a saltar. Ela virou o rosto para ver ninguém menos do que Fox Mulder acenando e exibindo um sorriso brilhante.

Seu coração agitou-se.

Sem acreditar no que via, Dana abaixou o vidro da janela. "O que faz aqui?"

"Na verdade, eu estava passando, vi você e me pareceu que estava precisando de uma ajudinha..."

Ele dizia aquilo na maior naturalidade e calma do mundo. Mas Dana estava tudo, menos calma.

"Mas nós acabamos de nos falar pelo telefone e eu disse que..."

"Disse que estava tudo bem, sem problema algum. É, eu sei" ele meneou a cabeça, levando uma das mãos ao bolso do sobretudo verde, de onde retirou um saquinho de sementes de girassol. "Servida?"

"Não! Eu não estou servida" ela bufou, abrindo a porta do carro.

Mulder recuou os passos suficientes para que ela descesse do veículo sem bater a porta nele.

Ela então olhou do outro lado da rua. Lá estava o carro de Mulder estacionado. Como ela não havia percebido antes? Ele estivera ali o tempo todo enquanto se falavam pelo celular. Ele a tinha visto encalhada com o carro na neve e então telefonara para ela...

Dana desviou os olhos para a figura alta do parceiro. Ele mastigava tranquilamente suas malditas sementes.

Ela pegou o saquinho da mão dele, furiosa. Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o gesto, mas não disse nada.

"Você fez de propósito, não foi?"

"Fiz o quê?" ele questionou com ar inocente.

"Se estava do outro lado me olhando..." ela apontou para o carro parado a alguns metros, "...por que não veio ajudar?"

Agora ele a olhava parecendo espantado. "Você disse que não precisava de ajuda!"

Caramba, às vezes ela tinha vontade de enforcá-lo!

"Mulder!"

"Está bem, está bem" ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. "Eu estou aqui justamente para isso" então meneou a cabeça na direção da mão de Dana que ainda segurava o saquinho de sementes de girassol.

Ela jogou a embalagem contra o peito dele, fazendo as sementes saltarem para fora do plástico e então se virou, dando a volta no carro para olhar os pneus da frente.

"Scully!" ele resmungou feito um menino de seis anos. "Me deve um saquinho de sementes de girassol."

Dana virou-se para lançar um olhar fulminante na direção do parceiro.

"Só falando..." ele enfiou o saquinho praticamente vazio no bolso do sobretudo.

Ela então se abaixou para dar uma olhada nos pneus que, já sabia, estavam atolados na neve.

"Hum... isto parece um problema" o murmúrio de Mulder tomou-a de surpresa, bem ao lado de sua orelha.

Dana sentiu o pescoço arrepiar-se com a voz tão próxima do parceiro e virou os olhos para constatar que ele estava agachado bem atrás dela.

"Você tem uma pá ou algo assim em casa?" ele perguntou com simplicidade, como se perguntasse se ela guardava garfos no armário da cozinha.

"Claro, está bem ao lado do motor de avião que eu guardo para casos de emergência."

Ele se levantou, batendo as mãos na calça jeans. "Fique aqui. Eu já volto."

"Mulder, aonde...?" a pergunta morreu pela metade enquanto seus olhos o viam entrar pela porta de seu edifício.

Dana suspirou, abaixando a cabeça e sacudindo-a de leve. Então se ergueu do chão gelado, batendo as mãos nos joelhos da calça para limpar os resquícios de neve.

Ela estava sem saída mesmo. Não havia muito o que fazer, então encostou-se ao capô do carro e esperou. E esperou.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, um Mulder sorridente saiu pela porta de entrada do edifício carregando uma pá em um dos ombros.

"Ora, os duendes vieram ajudar!" ela brincou, no fundo aliviada por ver que sua salvação estava chegando. "Onde arrumou o brinquedo?"

"Seu zelador foi gentil o bastante para me emprestar" Mulder piscou, aproximando-se de onde ela estava.

Ele abaixou a pá, enterrando-a na neve acumulada enquanto se inclinava o suficiente para espiar os pneus outra vez, estudando a melhor forma de fazer o serviço. Dana não pôde evitar que seus olhos percorressem a figura de seu parceiro, o casaco comprido e pesado dava a ele uma imponência ainda maior, destacando o verde dos olhos vivos. Os cabelos dele estavam mais compridos, como ela gostava, e convidavam a enterrar as mãos por entre os fios castanhos e que pareciam tão macios...

"É... vamos começar" ele disse, arrancando-a de seu olhar contemplativo, fazendo-a piscar e recuar um passo quando ele se virou para ela.

Dana piscou assim que ele olhou para ela, sentindo o rosto corar... será que ele tinha reparado que ela o estava observando?

Mulder então começou a retirar o sobretudo, e o coração dela agitou-se algumas batidas. Ele abriu a porta do carro e jogou o pesado casaco lá dentro. Em seguida fechou a porta e retirou a pá da neve.

Ela se manteve perto, mas longe o suficiente para não atrapalhar. Ele usava uma camisa de gola alta e a calça jeans se ajustava perfeitamente aos músculos das coxas que ele exercitava diariamente em suas corridas matinais.

Dana engoliu em seco assim que ouviu o barulho da pá puxando a neve trazê-la de volta ao bom senso. Ela pigarreou. "Não precisa de ajuda?"

"Está tudo sob controle" Mulder falou em voz alta, a fim de ser ouvido acima do barulho que fazia puxando a neve para longe dos pneus.

Ela então cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esfregando as mãos na manga do casaco azul de inverno. Mulder fazia tudo parecer tão simples... como ela não havia pensando nisso antes? Ora, era algo tão elementar: o carro não estava saindo do lugar porque a neve se acumulara justamente no ponto em que os pneus da frente se encontravam. Era só uma questão de lógica, uma pá resolveria tudo.

Agora sim ela estava se sentindo perfeitamente inútil. E estúpida. Mulder teria todos os motivos para rir depois que terminasse o trabalho. E ela não poderia culpá-lo, tinha dado razão para isso.

Dana suspirou, tornando a sentir frustração. Foi quando o rosto dele surgiu a sua frente que ela se deu conta de que o trabalho havia chegado ao fim.

"Pronto" ele passou uma das mãos pela testa. "Serviço feito. Quer tentar ligar o carro de novo?"

Dana meneou a cabeça, já levando a mão à porta. Ela entrou no veículo, ligando o motor. O carro rugiu e quando ela acelerou, deslizou para a frente, sem qualquer empecilho.

"Funcionou!" ela exclamou, sorrindo.

Então desligou o motor. Do lado de fora do carro Mulder sorria, a pá apoiada ao lado do corpo.

O sol de inverno iluminava a figura dele, destacando os olhos claros e a linha do sorriso que adornava os lábios cheios... perfeitos.

Ele então se mexeu, quebrando a magia do quadro. Pegou a pá e jogou por cima de um ombro, displicentemente.

"Vou devolver" ele meneou a cabeça para trás, indicando a ferramenta.

Scully também meneou a cabeça, observando-o andar de novo na direção da entrada do edifício. Ela soltou o ar lentamente, seus olhos então se voltando para o carro do parceiro, estacionado do outro lado da rua, bem em frente ao seu prédio.

Tinha sido resistente em admitir derrota e pedir ajuda para ele ao telefone. Mas o que teria feito se ele não tivesse aparecido? Provavelmente teria morrido de frustração, desistido de sair com o carro e chamado um táxi para ir à casa de sua mãe.

Distraída, foi tirada dos seus pensamentos pelo som de algo acertando o vidro do carro que estava parcialmente aberto... e uma sensação gelada atingiu seu pescoço.

"O que..." Dana levou a mão instintivamente à área atingida e em seguida ergueu os olhos para o lado de fora. "Mulder!"

Seu parceiro estava a alguns metros do carro, limpando as mãos que tinham acabado de atirar uma bola de neve na janela semi aberta. Ao ver que ele a atingira, e não só o vidro, o sorriso dele começou a se desfazer.

"Sinto muito, Scully... acho que a minha mira pra essas coisas não é mais a mesma de quando eu tinha dez anos" ele encolhe os ombros.

Dana suspirou baixinho, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo do veículo lentamente.

"Tudo bem..." ela disse com suavidade na voz. "Mas fale por você... eu acho que ainda me lembro bem como se faz."

Com isso, ela foi bem rápida... abaixou-se e apanhou um punhado de neve numa das mãos, erguendo-se e lançando com força na direção do parceiro. Mulder não teve tempo de prever seu movimento, mas conseguiu se desviar a tempo, e sua bola de neve acertou apenas um arbusto.

"Droga!" ela praguejou baixinho.

"Parece que a sua memória não está tão boa assim, Scully" ele tentou não sorrir, mas logicamente sem sucesso algum.

Isso aguçou ainda mais a vontade dela em pegar o parceiro. Abaixando-se, Dana pegou outro punhado de neve e foi atrás dele. Mulder podia ser mais alto e até mais rápido, mas ela tinha poder de concentração, e a pontaria adquirida pelos anos empunhando uma arma... então resolveu usar isso em seu favor.

Dana parou de repente, confundindo Mulder, que corria para longe, mas, ao vê-la parar, estacou, confuso. Ela aproveitou o momento e visualizou bem seu alvo antes de erguer o braço e lançar a bola certeira... bem no peito.

Ele abaixou os olhos para o ponto onde acabava de ser atingido, erguendo-os em seguida para Dana. Então ele lentamente se abaixou...

"Não, Mulder. Nem pense nisso!" ela começou a gritar, mas assim que deu os primeiros passos para fugir dele, escorregou na neve e acabou caindo no chão.

"Scully!" a voz de Mulder soou preocupada e em menos de dez segundos ele estava ao lado dela.

Com os braços ele a envolveu, começando a erguê-la do chão.

"Você se machucou?"

Antes que ela respondesse, sentiu o rosto levemente molhado. Dana passou a mão pela bochecha e então olhou para cima.

"O que? O que foi?" Mulder perguntou, confuso e aflito.

Dana abriu um sorriso, confundindo-o ainda mais.

Porém, o volume dos flocos aumentou e ele acabou sentindo também. Ainda com os braços em torno do corpo dela, Mulder olhou para cima e se deu conta de que estava nevando.

Dana suspirou, sorrindo. Os flocos estavam descendo do céu rapidamente e cada vez maiores, espiralando no ar e caindo sobre eles numa chuva de neve bem fina.

"Está nevando de novo" ela sussurrou, encantada.

"Parece que teremos um Natal branco" ele sorriu também, admirando os flocos.

Então Mulder abaixou os olhos novamente para ela.

Os dois continuavam no chão, muito próximos um do outro uma vez que os braços dele ainda estavam em torno dela para erguê-la da queda, no momento completamente esquecida.

De repente, sentindo consciência da situação em que os dois se encontravam, Dana pigarreou, começando a levantar-se. Parecendo perceber subitamente a situação também, Mulder a ajudou a ficar de pé.

"Obrigada" Dana murmurou, evitando o olhar dele, esperando que entendesse que agradecia não apenas por ajudá-la a se pôr de pé, mas pelo carro também.

"Disponha sempre que escorregar" ele respondeu, brincando.

Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para quebrar o breve constrangimento que se havia instalado entre os dois. Mas sabia também que precisava ser clara no seu agradecimento. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, talvez ainda estivesse lutando com o carro atolado na neve.

"Eu disse obrigada não só por me ajudar a levantar, Mulder..." ela começou, tentando achar as palavras certas. "Mas também pela ajuda com o carro. Principalmente."

Ele não disse nada por breves segundos. Apenas a fitou, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante no mundo do que observá-la. Quando já se sentia constrangida de novo, ela o viu abrir um leve sorriso.

"Parceiros são para essas coisas" Mulder deu de ombros.

A neve caía sobre eles, cobrindo-os de branco. Dana sorriu, esticando a mão quando um floco caiu justamente sobre a ponta do nariz dele. Ela tocou-o e a neve se desfez com o calor de seu dedo.

"Eu admito que precisava de ajuda, mas não quis pedir" as palavras praticamente escaparam dela, que somente se deu conta de que as havia proferido quando elas já estavam lá fora.

Seus olhos subiram pelo rosto do parceiro para encontrar os dele a encará-la. Apesar da neve que caía sobre eles, Dana sentiu o rosto queimar por um instante.

Era o momento em que ele faria a piadinha inevitável... e ela aguardou.

Mas Mulder não disse nada.

Ele apenas sorriu. "Foi um prazer ajudar."

Ele estava falando sério? Ela estreitou os olhos por um instante, mas logo percebeu, no sorriso que ele ampliava, que dessa vez não haveria piadinhas nem ironias.

Dana sorriu também. Então, dando-se conta de que não podiam ficar ali por muito mais tempo, debaixo da neve que não parava de cair, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, limpando a garganta.

"Bem, eu vou indo então. Para a casa da minha mãe" ela disse, já sem o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. "Você também não devia fazer a sua esperar mais."

"É. Vamos lá... fazer nossas mães felizes neste Natal" ele brincou.

Ela meneou a cabeça em concordância. No entanto, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Mulder a fitava com um leve sorriso nos lábios cheios... perfeitos. E Dana sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"Feliz Natal, Scully" ele disse então, aproximando o rosto do seu.

Dana congelou por uma fração de segundos... mas ao sentir o calor que vinha dele, fechou os olhos quase sem querer. E ela sentiu lábios quentes sobre os seus. Bem de leve, mas o bastante para que ela soubesse que não estava sonhando.

Mas logo o calor de Mulder se afastou. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando preservar ainda a sensação dos lábios dele roçando os seus.

Quando suas pálpebras finalmente se abriram, ela deu da cara com o rosto calmo e sorridente de Fox Mulder. Dana não soube o que fazer por um breve um instante, mas o frio causado pela neve que caía pareceu romper sua hesitação.

"Por que não subimos e tomamos um chocolate quente?"

Mulder colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. "Pensei que estivéssemos de saída..."

Dana aproximou-se do carro e entrou apenas para pegar o celular no banco do passageiro e também o sobretudo que Mulder havia jogado ali. Saiu do veículo, fechando-o em seguida. E então levantou o telefone em uma das mãos, estendendo o casaco do parceiro com a outra. "Podemos avisá-las que vamos chegar um pouco mais tarde."

Mulder tornou a sorrir. "É uma boa ideia. E eu aprecio boas ideias."

Dana, por sua vez, também sorriu quando ele faz sinal para que ela caminhasse na sua frente, liderando o caminho na direção da porta de entrada do condomínio. Ele vestiu o casaco enquanto andavam e os olhos dela não perderam o movimento, admirando o corpo masculino.

Os dois subiram juntos até o apartamento 35, onde se mantiveram aquecidos e entretidos pelas próximas duas horas. Quando finalmente saíram de lá, os pneus do carro de Dana estavam presos novamente pela neve acumulada. Mas não foi nenhum problema... porque Mulder ainda estava lá para salvar o dia de Dana Scully.

**-X-**


End file.
